Isfryd Thenn
'''Lady Isfryd Thenn '''is the current Lady of Snowhearth, having outlived her four elder brothers. She is the wife of Robard Locke and is currently carrying his child. Appearance Isfryd seems to be kissed by fire; her fiery locks untamed and flowing. She is leanly built and tall, able to stand up to many of the Lords of the North both physically and with confidence. History Isfryd Thenn was the last in a long line of siblings. Born during a Snowstorm in 360AC to Gwynn Glenmore and Sigmund Thenn, she came into the world fighting for her life and has continued doing so for the last 20 years. While the harshness and cold of her homeland would claim the lives of four brothers, Isfryd would prove a child of remarkably strong health, displaying her vitality. Even before she became the heir she received combat training in the fashion of a spearwife, though she always favoured axes. In the North, hunting is a vital source of food and Isfryd has become a fine huntress, whether the prey is game or brigands and raiders. However, due to her respect for the Old Gods of the forrest and the spartan ways of her homeland, she does not kill for sport and has a learned to understand the ways of animals, becoming an animal tamer with her dog Magnar rarely far away. Although the her people have become more accepted within the lands of house Karstark due to their loyal service, her wildling blood is generally frowned upon, especially in the North. Being the last of her line has also thrust upon her the duty of marriage, something she has never truly prepared herself for. Now the one who must carry "the flame of winter", she must see her people through the hardships of her time and serve the Karstarks with honor. The weather may have mildened but the true winter might be coming nonetheless. Timeline * 360 AC - Isfryd is born * 374 AC - Her brother, Mance, freezes to death * 376 AC - Her brother, Jarl, dies of a wound * 378 AC - Her brother, Ulfric, is killed by a bear * 379 AC - Her brother, Gendel, dies of cold * 379 AC - Her father, Sigmund Thenn, dies of cold * 379 AC - Isfryd is named Lady of Snowhearth * 380 AC - Isfryd marries Robard Locke and becomes pregnant with his child Recent Activity 380 AC Lady Thenn married Robard Locke and became pregnant with his child. The Thenns meet with House Locke to discuss business. Isfryd travels to Winterfell with Lysa Locke for the trial of Jorah Stark. She attends the trial of Jorah Stark. Isfryd heads home to Snowhearth whilst the coup of Winterfell occurs. Family/Household * Sigmund Thenn, her father AC * Gwynn Glenmore, her mother (44) * Mance Thenn, her brother AC * Jarl Thenn, her brother AC * Ulfric Thenn, her brother AC * Gendel Thenn, her brother AC * Robard Locke, her husband (36) * Magnar, her hunting dog * Sigmund Thenn, her grand-uncle and master-at-arms (60) Category:Isfryd Category:Thenn Category:House Thenn Category:Northerner